Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 016
"Training Days, Part 2", known as "Certain-Kill Ninja Art! The Most Dreadful Ninja Appears" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 25, 2011 and in the United States on March 24, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Kaze Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Kaze Kaze Sets two cards. " is Summoned.]] Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Dododo Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position via its own effect by decreasing its ATK by 500 ( 6/2300 → 1800/900). He then activates "Full-Force Strike" to target "Dododo Warrior". Now for this turn, players take no battle damage from battles involving "Dododo Warrior", but any monster that battles "Dododo Warrior" will be destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. "Dododo Warrior" attacks "Blade Armor Ninja", but Kaze activates his face-down "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing" to end the Battle Phase as he controls a face-up "Ninja" monster. As long as this card remains face-up, Yuma's monsters cannot change their battle positions while Kaze controls a "Ninja" monster. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Kaze Kaze draws "Spy Attack" and subsequently activates it to send "Aqua Armor Ninja" from his hand to the Graveyard (as it's a monster) to look at a set card in Yuma's Spell & Trap Zone. He selects Yuma's only set card, which is revealed to be "Gagagaback". "Blade Armor Ninja" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 2600 → 1900 LP). Kaze then activates the effect of "Blade Armor Ninja" ("Blade": 1 → 0 ORU) to allow it to attack again. "Blade Armor Ninja" attacks and destroys "Dododo Warrior" (Yuma: 1900 → 1500 LP). As he controls a face-up "Ninja" monster, Kaze activates his face-down "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist", which will halve the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Yuma controls as long as it remains face-up and Kaze controls a "Ninja" monster. As a "Gagaga" monster he controls was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagaback" to revive "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500 → 750/1000) and "Dododo Warrior" ( 6/2300 → 1150/900) in Attack Position (as they were destroyed in battle this turn) and take 600 damage for each monster revived this way (Yuma: 1500 → 300 LP). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagagabolt" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Blade Armor Ninja" (as he controls a "Gagaga" monster). "Gagaga Magician" attacks directly (Kaze: 4000 → 3250 LP). "Dododo Warrior" attacks directly. Due to the second effect of "Dododo Warrior", it is not affected by the effects of Kaze's cards when it attacks ("Dododo Warrior": 1150 → 2300 ATK). Kaze then activates the effect of "Aqua Armor Ninja" from his Graveyard, banishing it in order to negate the attack, however it doesn't work, so the attack continues (Kaze: 3250 → 950 LP). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 6: Kaze " is Summoned.]] Kaze draws "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy" and subsequently activates it to destroy "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist" and "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing" ("Gagaga Magician": 750 → 1500 ATK, "Dododo Warrior": 1150 → 2300 ATK) and draw two cards (as the destroyed cards are "Ninjitsu Art" cards). As he controls no monsters and Yuma does, Kaze Special Summons "Earth Armor Ninja" ( 5/1600/1200) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Kaze then activates "Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival" to revive "Flame Armor Ninja" ( 4/1700/1000) in Attack Position (as it's a "Ninja" monster). Since "Flame Armor Ninja" was Special Summoned, Kaze activates its effect to increase its Level by one ("Flame": 4 → 5). Kaze overlays "Earth Armor Ninja" and "Flame Armor Ninja" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" ( 5/2400/1700, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" attacks "Gagaga Magician", but Yuma activates his face-down "Guts Guard" to change the attack target to "Dododo Warrior" and prevent its destruction by battle this turn (Yuma: 300 → 200 LP). Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Decrease" and subsequently activates it to target "Dododo Warrior" and reduce its Level by two until the End Phase ("Dododo Warrior": 6 → 4). Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Dododo Warrior" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja", but Kaze activates the effect of "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Crimson Shadow": 2 → 1 ORU) and prevent his monster's destruction (Kaze: 950 → 850 LP). As "Utopia" attacked "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" and failed to destroy it in battle, Yuma activates "Revenge Attack" to allow "Utopia" to attack again and increase its ATK by 1000 ("Utopia": 2500 → 3500 ATK). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" (Kaze: 850 → 0 LP). Errors * In the Japanese version, "Dododo Warrior" has no Level on its card. Trivia * In the dub, both players activated cards without revealing the names, which they usually do. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes